Trinfan's Angel Movie Crossover Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Mostly 100 word drabble crossovers with Minority Report, Terminator 3, The Day After Tomorrow, Slapshot, The Crying Game, The Big Red One, and Unbreakable.
1. Minority Report

Decisions, Decisions

Summary: 150 word Angel-Minority Report Crossover Drabble--Spike and Angel run into a spot of trouble.

Washington D.C. 2054

Spike and Angel were among the steady trickle of ex-prisoners filing out of the "halo" sleep detention facility. They had been imprisoned after being among the first murderers pre-cognitively identified and caught before the pre-crime program went public. They had been arrested just minutes before they could kill a female in the alley behind a bar in old town. The intended victim had walked away in the confusion of the massive police effort to subdue Spike and Angel. Now after five years, the pre-crime program had ended in scandal and all its convicts were set free. The masking spell done years earlier by Willow had let the two vampires pass as human during the police medical tests.

"Next time it's a choice between playing the ponies at the night races in Pimlico and hunting vampires in D.C, we go with my choice, ok?" Spike angrily said to Angel.


	2. Terminator 2 & 3

No Fate But What We Sing

Summary-Can a weakness for Barry Manilow songs help save the world?

Angel crouched under a blanket and bled all over the backseat of the Angelmobile as it sped out of the city in the early morning light. The leather jacketed man sitting next to him didn't seem to mind.

"Do you think you father will believe us, Kate?" asked John Connor.

"With 'Uncle Bob' as proof, I think he will have to," Kate Brewster answered. "Lucky for us that 'Bob' came along when he did."

"Even luckier that we had that 'Mandy' sing along after we picked you up on the side of the road, Connor," said a badly shaken Lorne.


	3. The Day After Tomorrow

Parting Gifts

Summary: 100 word Angel-The Day After Tomorrow Crossover Drabble--No Spoilers

Buffy was the last one through the portal before it closed. Pylean humans shepherded the Earth refuges towards the tent city.

"Nice work, Blondie. Can we get any more from New York?" Lorne asked.

"No, we just missed the mother of all tidal waves," Buffy replied. "We'll have to concentrate on inland cities. Damm, too many are dying."

"Yes, but we wouldn't be able to save a fraction of what we are now if not for the latest advances in portal theory and technology," Wesley said.

"Fred, we couldn't save the world, but you did save the people," Wesley thought.

&&&&

Reviews given before these drabbles were consolidated

Decisions, Decisions

ReviewerDateChapterType

markmark2612004-06-011Signed

Nice little story, with plenty of ideas (considering its length) and a great ending. It's kind of ironic that Angel (who was pretty much a forerunner of pre-crime with the Doyle/Cordelia visions stuff) should fall a victim to pre-crime in this way. Also ironic that, whereas the pre-cogs where a drawback hunting the vampires, they would have been a positive boon playing the ponies.

Parting Gifts

Kick A Woman Warrior 2004-05-29 1Signed

good job! please make it longer...


	4. Slapshot

The Nutcraker

Summary: 100 word Angel crossover with the movie Slapshot. Angel finds a new hobby.

Angel started attending the hockey games because they were inside and mostly played at night. For a long time, the Chiefs were a sad sack, losing squad which suited his mood just fine. But then the Hanson brothers joined the team and started gooning it up and the blood began to spill.

Angel was intoxicated and entranced until the championship game when Ned Braden broke up the bench clearing brawl by doing a striptease routine on the ice and then grabbing the trophy and skating off with it. Angel was a broad-minded guy, but jock-straps on ice was.....just wrong.


	5. The Crying Game

Stand By Your Man

Summary: 100 word Angel crossover drabble with "The Crying Game" movie. Lorne meets another singer with a troubled past. Set after "Not Fade Away."

Dil sat beside Lorne in a dark corner of the London Drag Queen club. "That was a real good set, sweetie," Lorne said.

"Why thanks, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Green?-that's some make-up. You should get up on stage with us."

"I would but, I'm too sad to make music."

"Honey, I've been there before-but I got over it. You just gotta stick with things."

"I can see where you're coming from, but its different for me. Don't worry, your man will be released soon and you two will be very happy," Lorne said before he got up and left.


	6. The Big Red One

Murder is the Only Pleasure in War, if you know what Dru Means

Summary: 100 word crossover drabble with "The Big Red One" movie. Drusilla spends some quality time in a Belgian monastery full of crazy people and occupied by the Germans in the fall of 1944.

Poor Spike had been swallowed by the Nazi whale and left Drusilla all alone in the Belgian monastery. The inmates had such lovely, wiggly little thoughts, except for Wallon. She was much too sane, but made up for it by being more deadly than the German occupiers.

When the Americans came with Wallon leading the way, Dru had a delightful orgy of death. She pondered the mental patient who thought he was sane because he could kill like the soldiers did. Poor fool, he truly did know nothing about the difference between necessary killing and the sweet pleasure of murder.

&&&&

In the movie, Wallon is a resistance fighter who helps the American infantry squad led by Lee Marvin take a Belgian monastery/mental institution and the German forward artillery observer post it conceals. Lee Marvin tells one of his soldiers that they don't murder-they kill. The title of the drabble is a paraphrase of the last line of the movie-"Surviving's the only glory in war, if you know what I mean."


	7. Unbreakable

Second Sight

Summary: Trapped in Vegas, Lorne get assistance from another who is gifted at reading people. 100 word crossover drabble with the movie "Unbreakable."

David Dunn had sang into the host's microphone in the Vegas showroom before he shook the casino manager's hand. David immediately left the special roulette-room, sent his family back to the hotel, and then rescued the green singer.

"That's a nice little gift you have there," Lorne said, looking at the bodies sprawled around the managers office. "I have a few friends who would love to be invulnerable and able to uncover crimes just by touching criminals."

"It does come in handy sometimes," David said as he destroyed the destiny chips. "I'm just glad this casino doesn't have a fountain."


End file.
